Cancer is a Stepping Stone
by Allyjames15
Summary: Austin found this amazingly pretty girl in the cancer center one day when he was taking his daily walk after his accident, but his nurse refused to say a thing. He decided that he just had to know her. What happens when they meet and Austin finds out that more is at risk than his heart? Poor Ally...here dreams are almost done but will life get in the way? or is it death?


AN:Heres a new story but I know I haven't finished my other ones. darn my ideas. Anyway please review , follow and favorate! I hope you love it! thank you loves.

* * *

I'm a complete and utter idiot. I can't believe that I let myself get dragged into that! That's what I get for being stupid. Damn it Austin why are you so stupid?! I lay in the hospital bed staring up at the ceiling hating myself. If only I would have listened to my parents not gone to the Extreme park maybe I wouldn't have been in this mess. I mean seriously who would have thought that bungee jumping would get me in this big a mess? I face palmed as I re lived the memory…

_ Kira cheered and I could tell she was just the tiniest big drunk, "Come on Austin jump!" I smiled at her. I really had to do this. Jimmy Star had made it clear that I wanted a record deal or even a shot at one, I would have to do everything Kira Star said…with in reason. I looked down, I wasn't really afraid, just a little scared of my parents reaction when they found out what I did._

_ I looked back and smiled at her before taking the leap of 50 feet. The adrenaline was amazing as I zipped down and then back up. This was the best. I always had wanted to do thi! I zipped back down again and then the sickening sound of rope tearing could be heard and the next thing I knew, I was out cold with a massive…well everything ache. I woke up when I was in the ambulance. I could hear the paramedics saying that I was lucky to have survived that fall. I broke my leg, two ribs, my wrist and my arm and cracked my skull a bit but they said that could heel eventually with rest._

_ I remember the pain, it was almost unbearable but I tried my hardest to hold it in. then I was rushed into the hospital and sedated. When I woke up again I was in my room with bandages and bloody cuts all over._

That was over a month ago. Most of my cuts were gone now, and my ribs were near fixed, my leg was fractured very little so that was fixed within three weeks while my wrist and arm are going to stay in their cast for at least two more months.

"Austin," I heard my nurse Nancy say like every other day , "Time for your walk." Every day I took a walk around the hospital so that I wouldn't "let myself go". I sighed and pushed the blankets away. I stood up and followed Nancy out. I refused to wear the hospital gown. I was just not going to be seen in a dress if it killed me. I had my jeans and t-shirt.

"Today I think we should take a different rout ok?" I nodded eagerly. Anything to avoid the old man who always complained about my "Obnoxiously" bright hair. "This area is a little more… sensitive Austin. It's the cancer center."My stomach churned. I felt really bad for people with cancer. I din't know what I'd do if someone I knew had cancer.

She opened the door and we walked through. I looked around. The mood said sick in every aspect. The rooms were all colorful but none of them said happy. I saw most of the colorful room were filled with little kids. All of them seemed so tired and worn out. I frowned. Poor kids. They didn't deserve that. Then we walked threw a young adult's care place and I stopped mid way.

There laying on the white boring bed, in the most boring room, was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her brown curly hair cascaded down her sides as she slept, and her lips stuck up. The curly eye lashes caught the little light in the room and the rhythmic breathing made her seem almost like a princess in a movie. I felt a hand on my arm and I turned around reluctantly to see Nancy pulling me along. I pulled back, "Wait Nancy, who is that girl?!"

"Austin you know that I can't give out information, especial not from a cancer patient." She kept dragging me but I kept fighting, "But wait please Nancy tell me who it is!" Nancy rolled her eyes. She was used to my badgering, "Austin you know very well I can't."

"please? I'll stop annoying you," I said with a big fake smile, though I had no intention of stopping. "Wow you are serious about this hu?" I nodded, "Well to bad. I'm not going to say anything, now come on we need to give you your medicine." I sighed knowing I wouldn't get anything out of her now. I wasn't giving up though. Sorry Nance y but I am going to keep looking for those answers.

I was going to have to find out who that girl was… and in that moment I knew that I would have to do anything it took and that I would make sure that…if she had cancer…I was going to help her, weather anonymous or in person.


End file.
